Viviendo con el suegro
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Ya era molesto vivir con tantas personas bajo un mismo techo, el caos abundaba. Pero, ¿ahora también vivir con el padre de tu novia? Esto se convertirá en un campo de guerra. [Kurocina] [Chrobin]


Hace años que no escribía, y menos de esta pareja, me arrepiento de haberlos dejado durante todo este tiempo ;w;

Bueno, técnicamente no los tengo abandonados, si he escrito de ellos… Solo que por la universidad y el cosplay no he tenido tiempo de pasarlo a la PC, corregirlos y todo lo demás ;w; Trataré de ya no desaparecer durante tanto tiempo.

Bueno, este pequeño fic surgió gracias al Smash Direct que confirmaron a Chrom como personaje jugable… Y bueno, fue inevitable imaginar una escena asi xD

Les dejo la introducción, espero no tardar mucho en tener listo el primer capítulo (Que ya tengo una historia que deje solo con la intro xD Ya también estoy trabajando en eso)

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Posible OoC. Oxidacion de la narración de mi parte xD

 ** _Pareja:_** Kurocina (Dark Pit x Lucina)

* * *

 **Viviendo con el suegro**

Un nuevo torneo ha sido anunciado, la enorme reunión donde los héroes y villanos más poderosos de sus mundos está a poco tiempo de empezar. Y para esta edición, todos los luchadores de torneos pasados estarán presentes, ¡Todos están aquí!

Llegaron luchadores que desde hace años no se sabía nada de ellos, así que volver a verlos en acción alegro a más de uno. Sobre todo, para los veteranos que habían estado participando desde los primeros torneos, ya que lograron entablar una amistad con aquellos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de volver hasta ahora.

La llegada de viejos luchadores y de los nuevos competidores que poco han estado llegado al torneo hizo que la mansión Smash cada vez se llenara más y más. Nuevas personalidades e historias de las que se puede aprender algo, una oportunidad para brillar en el mayor torneo creado en el universo.

—¡No lo soporto más! — Como todo, había quienes no estaban de acuerdo con una opinión general; todos estaban entusiasmados por las nuevas personas, sin embargo, Dark Pit era quien estaba bastante irritado con la presencia de tantas personas tan diferentes bajo un mismo techo. Si esto ya lo había estado molestando durante el torneo pasado, esta ocasión era peor.

—Deberías relajarte y dejar de verlo como algo negativo. — La chica que escuchaba las constantes quejas del azabache intento calmarlo haciéndolo ver que no todo era tan malo como lo estaba planteando.

Dark Pit era conocido por ser un ángel hostil, orgulloso y malhumorado; completamente lo opuesto a su contraparte Pit. Logro destacar anteriormente por su fuerza y habilidad con las diferentes armas que posee, era alguien que no se daba por vencido por más difícil que se vea la situación.

Sin embargo, no logro entablar conversación con los demás luchadores; esto lo hacía sentirse solo y molesto, haciendo que se alejarán aún más de él. Incluso Pit intento que su denominado gemelo pudiera acercarse a los demás forzando situaciones o conversaciones… Las cuales, solo terminaban con un silencio incómodo y un golpe para el pobre capitán del ejército de la luz.

Tras pasar el tiempo, con muchos intentos y golpes, Dark Pit pudo finalmente integrarse sin que los demás luchadores lo alejaran o le temieran. Era agradable dejar de sentir aquella incomodidad que sentían los otros por su presencia. E inclusive, logro volverse unido de unos pocos, como Toon Link y Lucina.

Ver al pequeño héroe del viento y el capitán de ejercito de la naturaleza logrando ser tan unidos, haciendo bromas, persiguiéndose o hasta jugar juntos en la consola de videojuegos de la mansión era algo extraño de ver. Ambos con personalidades tan diferentes, pero aun así logrando ser los mejores amigos. Probablemente el corazón tan puro, alegre y juguetón de Toon Link hizo que se pudiera acercar a Dark Pit sin temer por lo agresivo que este podía ser; y Dark Pit simplemente se dejó llevar por los juegos que el pequeño le proponía.

Mientras que su historia con la princesa de Ylisse, bueno, es un tanto más complicada. Ambos eran los luchadores que más mensajes de odio recibían; que no merecían estar ahí, que solo eran unos clones de Pit y Marth respectivamente. Los veían solo como un desperdicio de espacio, un lugar que alguien con mayores y mejores habilidades podría haber utilizado.

No querían hacer caso a los comentarios, sabían que si estaban en Smash era por algo… Pero, eso no evitaba que llegaran a doler; sobre todo a Lucina.

Una noche que de casualidad ambos se encontraron en los jardines de la mansión; empezaron a hablar, donde la princesa soltó el comentario de querer abandonar el torneo. Esto molesto a Dark Pit, sabía que Lucina pasaba lo mismo que él, pero no quería que ella ni nadie cumpliera los absurdos caprichos de personas ignorantes, egoístas y débiles. Así que, llegaron a un acuerdo, donde ambos decidieron unir fuerzas y así poder mejorar para demostrar que tenían lo necesario para participar en el torneo más grande y hasta ganarlo.

Las arduas sesiones de entrenamiento de todos los días hicieron que se fueran conociéndose poco a poco volviéndose cada vez más unidos hasta el punto que empezaron a compartirse sus miedos, sueños y aspiraciones. Este acercamiento tan íntimo hizo que Dark Pit empezara a sentir nuevos y profundos sentimientos… Cosa que empezó a preocuparlo.

Al ser el capitán del ejército de Viridi y un ángel, se supone que una relación con un mortal estaba estrictamente prohibida; y más aún si esa mortal se trataba de la viajera del tiempo y heredera a la corona. El miedo lo invadió, así que decidió callar y esconder sus sentimientos, esperando evitar así lo peor.

Por desgracia para Dark Pit, era incapaz de ocultarle las cosas a Pit, y no porque quisiera involucrarlo, sino porque este conocía a la perfección a su contraparte, y con solo mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que algo atormentaba al azabache. Le pregunto directamente, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un sonrojo y un golpe en el ojo de parte del ángel de alas negras.

Aunque no le haya dicho nada directamente, sabía que algo pasaba, algo que afectaba directamente los sentimientos de Dark Pit. Así que no importaba cuantos golpes recibiera, no se daría por vencido.

Tras mucho tiempo, hostigamiento y serias peleas entre ambos ángeles, Dark Pit accedió confesarle aquel sentimiento prohibido que escondía en el fondo…

Siempre había catalogado a Pit como alguien agobiante, pero por primera vez, Dark Pit se sentía aliviado por escuchar las palabras de su gemelo…

" _No estamos prohibidos al amor, nadie debería estarlo. Pittoo, el sentimiento más puro en todos los mundos es el amor. No hay motivo de que te sientas limitado solo por ser un ángel._ " Tras estas palabras, había sido una de las raras ocasiones en las que Dark Pit sonreía desde el corazón.

Un enorme peso se había quitado de sus hombros, sin embargo, aún no era capaz de decirle sus sentimientos a Lucina; ella era una princesa, tenía sus compromisos con su reino; y eso incluía algún posible compromiso planeado que solo traería beneficios para Ylisse.

Antes de que Dark Pit se pudiera seguir atormentando mentalmente, Pit rápidamente fue por Lucina para llevarla directamente con él, no sin antes haberle dicho respecto a los sentimientos de su gemelo… Ese tonto ángel podría cumplir fácilmente el papel de cupido.

Pit termino con un grave ojo morado y sin una gran cantidad de plumas. Pero sabía que, gracias a él, la relación entre Dark Pit y Lucina había comenzado… Aunque Dark Pit nunca lo aceptaría.

Sea como sea, las cosas habían terminado bien para todos. Hasta ahora que la presencia de tantos competidores tan diferentes bajo un mismo techo. A él le gustaba tener sus momentos de privacidad, los cuales se habían hecho complicados de conseguir durante el torneo pasado; ahora que hay más, sería imposible.

-—¿Tienes una idea del desastre que será?

—La mansión es demasiado grande, si, han aumentado la cantidad de luchadores, pero no será el fin del mundo. — Con voz calmada hablo tratando de convencer a su novio de dejar de atormentarse por la situación.

Los intensos ojos carmesí se quedaron viendo fijamente a los azulados de ella, expresando a través de estos su incredulidad. Sabía que la vida no era color de rosa como lo estaba pintando su novia.

—Además…— Hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba de la cama donde estaba sentada para acercarse a su novio y poder abrazarlo por el cuello. —La mansión cuenta con el espacio suficiente… Cada uno tiene una habitación, el extenso bosque, la aldea y los campos de entrenamiento. Podremos ingeniárnoslas.

El azabache entendió perfectamente lo que insinuaba la princesa, la separo ligeramente de si para poder mirarla a los ojos y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. —Pequeña pilla.

No recibió respuesta alguna de parte de Lucina, más que unos traviesos dedos juguetones acariciando lentamente su nuca. Un gratificante escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Dark Pit; cerro los ojos y correspondió el abrazo, disfrutando las caricias.

De un momento a otro, Lucina detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se separó bruscamente del ángel negro, él abrió los ojos, extrañado por la reacción de ella.

—¡Padre! — Eso solo significaba malas noticias… Para Dark Pit claro.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._


End file.
